the_matthew_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Juniorian Civil War
History The War Begins It all began with an Anime & Manga Archipelago bombed the McStuffins' house by a group of five Mitsubishi F-2s. As the war begins, Disney Junior Country decided to declare a war on the Anime & Manga Archipelago. Luckily, the McStuffins family finally managed to survive the bombing. However, their neighbors died during the bombing instead. Then Disney Juniorians started to blame Anime & Manga Archipelago, and started an all-out war. Then three alliances fell into battle, and only one can change Disney Junior Country forever. And as the war begins, Disney Junior Country is assisting their help from other nations. The kids of Disney Junior Country, and the Octonauts, helped Albania, Argentina, the Assassins, Assyria, Atlantis, Australia, the Autobots, the Avengers, BabyFirstTV Country, BabyTV Country, Banana Republic, Bangladesh, Belgium, Bhutan, Bikini Bottom, Brazil, Bulgaria, Byzantium, Canada, Caninia, Croatia, Croato-Serbia, Cyprus, Cyrodiil, the Czech Republic, Denmark, the Dominican Republic, the Earth Kingdom, East Timor, Enchancia, Equestria, Estonia, Ethiopia, Europa, the European Union, Everett, Filam, Finland, France, Gameopolis, Georgia, Greece, Haiti, Hungary, Iceland, India, the International Presidential Consulting Agency, Iraq, Ireland, Ishmael, Israel, Italy, Japan, JimJam Country, Jordan, the Justice League, Kenya, KidsCo Country, Kif, Komo, Kurasi, Kuwait, Lan Na, Latvia, Lithuania, the Little Einstein Rangers, Luxembourg, the Maldives, Make Believe, Malaysia, Malta, the Marshall Islands, Mexico, Micronesia, Morocco, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the Netherlands, New California Republic, New Zealand, Northern Ireland, North Lebanon, Norway, Ooo, Palau, Papalia, the PAW Patrol, PBS Kids Country, Penguinia, Peru, Peru-Bolivia, the Philippines, Poland, Portugal, the Power Rangers, Prussia, Pupland, Pupsylvania, Rainier, the Retroville Kids, Romania, Rome, the Saints, Saudi Arabia, Serbia, Shebetwokeha, Sierra, Slovakia, Slovenia, South Africa, South Korea, South Park, South Sudan, South Vietnam, Spain, Springfield, Sri Lanka, Sweden, Taiwan, Tavia, Thailand, Tibet, Tomorrowland, Tropico, Turkey, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, the United Arab Emirates, the United Federation of Planets, the United Kingdom, the United Nations, the United Nations Space Command, the United States, Venice, the Water Tribe, West Germany, Xai, the Young Money Detective Agency, and Zyt to create a big alliance called the Preschool-Human Alliance. However, Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic made alliance the Aldmeri Dominion, the Allied States, Al-Qaeda, Angola, Austria-Hungary, Bangsamoro Republik, Belarus, Benin, Bolivia, Britannia, Caesar's Legion, Cambodia, Chile, China, the Cogs, the Combine Empire, the Confederate States, the Covenant Empire, Cowland, Crabbia, Cross, Cuba, Czechoslovakia, Danguk, the Decepticons, Digination, the Earth Empire, East Asia, East Germany, Ecuador, Egypt, Elderia, Emilia, the Equalists, Eurasia, EyePetia, the Falkland Islands, the Federation, Fiji, the Fire Nation, the German Empire, Gingeria, Havenukeistan, Helghast, Hippiestan, Indonesia, the INKT, Iran, Jafluence, Jakovasauria, Juggaloland, Kazakhstan, Kemet, Kentuckistan, Kittenia, Ko, Kyrat, Kyrgyzstan, Laos, Libya, Macedonia, Mauritania, Mindanao, Mongolia, Monsbaiya, Morocha, the Mothers Against Canada, Myanmar, Nafvanka, Namin, the Native Americans, Nepal, Nicaragua, Nintendogland, Noswoisal, North Korea, North Vietnam, Novorossiya, the Ottoman Empire, Pakistan, Panau, Panem, Paraguay, Pikminia, Planktonia, Pokemonia, Pouland, Qing, Reichland, the Rising Sun, Robotia, Russia, the Russian mafia, Sharqistan, Shermania, Singapore, Sixgraderia, Somalia, South Lebanon, the Stormcloaks, Sudan, Sweden-Norway Syria, Tajikistan, the Templars, Tunisia, Turkmenistan, Uganda, the Ultranationalists, Umbris, the United Organization of Gamblers, Uzbekistan, Venezuela, Westland, Yanagopastan, Yarphei, Yautja, Yensho, Yolkus, Yugoslavia, Zimbabwe, Zin, Zombieland and Zytomo, to form the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires. Meanwhile, due to their isolations, Huria and Ixania made alliance with each other, forming the Hurian-Ixanian Alliance. With all of that, this is their first interaction with those two nations. Later, they also got allied with the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) as well. The First Gunfires At the city of Circus Town, the first gunfires were fired when the TIE fighters and stormtroopers landed across the Disney Juniorian soil. Galactic Empire Hijacks Thor Space Station 55 stormtroopers were deployed to hijack a US/UK space station called Thor. Most crew of the Thor Space Station were deployed to protect the space station while some of them were not deployed to ensure that they fired the kinetic rods at the major cities of Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic to defend the country. A Teenless, Adultless, Seniorless Disney Junior Country With there were no laws, no education and no protection around the kids of Disney Junior Country, anarchism, famine, punishments, poverty and corruption spreaded across Disney Junior Country. Three hours later, the kids of Disney Junior Country and the Octonauts formed a brand new alliance. It was called "Da Resistanche", a Toonatopian translation of "the resistance". Operation Crystal Mercury Ambassadors of the United States to the founding members of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires have saw a death threat from Captain Barnacles that the five nation alliance have started to threaten out Disney Junior Country and its allies for bombing the country and that the secrets of Disney Junior Country will be revealed any minute now. Three hours later, the mission to silence the secret was to kidnap all princes, princesses, adults, teens and seniors of all of Disney Junior Country in order to "bring justice" once and for all. On February 18, 2967, 9PM, a fleet of Imperial star destroyers, massive Tamagotchi UFOS, Raposa rocket creations, TIE fIghters, TIE bombers, TIE intercepters, Tamagotchi UFOs and Imperial transports invaded Disney Junior Town. Three minutes later, Russian spies silently disabled all anti-air weapons and air raid sirens when the planes started kidnapped all teenagers, adults and elderies from all of Disney Junior Country and all Disney princes nd Disney princesses. It ws completed in around three hours. However, nations around the world started to react over the invasion as they take arms to be in two different alliances. However, Huria and Ixania, two nations who didn't encounter each other, started to ally with each other as the third alliance is ready to fight. The mission may be successful, but it was declared controversial by the President of the United States at the time of World War IX, Julius Washington, causing other nations to get angry and join in different alliances in an instant as the war goes full-scale. However, long after the mission was successful, it caused anarchism, corruption and poverty. The War Begins (Forr Real) Three days later, US general, Riley Schaefer, was very angry about why Disney Juniorian grownups and teenagers alike, including Disney princes and princesses were gone, so the United States declared war on Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic. Nine days later, Queen Mary III announced, in person, on radio and on television, that the United Kingdom will wage war against a newly-formed alliance, which comprises of the Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic, which will be caled the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires. Poultra Is Here In Disney Junior Town Arena, Poultra is being taken from Yolkus by the Galactic Empire to feed not only to the teenagers, adults and elderies of Disney Junior Country and Disney Princes and Princesses, but also to Disney Juniorians who disobeyed the rules, soldiers around the world who were captured and sentenced to death, traitors to the members of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, Disney Juniorian criminals, Jehovah's witnesses in Disney Junior Country, democratic supporters in Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic, pacifists around the world, rebels in Disney Junior Country, Polish spies, Disney Juniorian homosexuals, Disney Juniorian Jews, dissentents to the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, Disney Juniorian atheists, government reformers in Anime & Manga Archipelago, Tamagochistan, Raposaland, the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic, US-born Disney Juniorians and tourists in Disney Junior Country, for a sacrificial ritual and is in order to silence the darker secrets of Disney Junior Country. Legacy The Disney Juniorian Marseillaise Three days after the war, the French ambassador to Disney Junior Country, Émilien Ballouhey, who was also a poet and famous for rewriting the French national anthem, La Marseillaise, for a new Disney Juniorian anthem, weeks before the sacrificial ceremony in the Disney Junior Town Arena, was being commissioned to adopt his anthem to ensure that Disney Juniorians will remember how they fought against the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires and how the victims of a sacrificial ritual were rescued from being eaten by Poultra. It was first performed at a victory parade for the Disney Juniorian Armed Forces that night. Notable People Ambassadors of the United States to the Founding Members of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires *Chris Collins (Ambassador of the United States to Raposaland) *Carol Hollins (Ambassador of the United States to the Galactic Empire) *Cythnia Lau (Ambassador of the United States to Tamagochistan) *Philip Wigginton (Ambassador of the United States to the Anime & Manga Archipelago) *Roger Hudson (Ambassador of the United States to the Galactic Republic)